A G A P E
by ee-ek-sho
Summary: Kim Jongin went home late. He's drunk, and was welcomed by his beloved one. [ CRACK! KAI x LUHAN; KAILU: YAOI; BASED ON plotideas ]


_Kim Jongin went home late, he's drunk, and was welcomed by his beloved one._

 _"Gege..."_

 _"Hm?_

 _"Bikin anak yuk?"_

* * *

 **AGAPE.**

* * *

 **Author**

 _ee-ek-sho  
_

 **Cast**

 _ **K** im **J** ongin_ **  
**

 _ **X** i **L** uhan_

 _Byun Baekhyun_

 _Oh Sehun_

 **Genre**

 _Romance, fluff, cheesy, angst?_ **  
**

 **Desclimer**

 _Para cast di sini resmi tercantum sebagai anak buah Bapak Lee Sooman yang terhormat. Dan saya masih sengaja menyeret Chanyeol dari sana untuk dibungkus dan dibawa pulang. Alur cerita terinspirasi dari kisah saya di roleplayer (lol) dan salah satu tweet akun twitter **plotideas.** Thank you very much!_

 ** _Warn._**

 _Boys Love; Yaoi; Shounen-Ai; typo(s)  
_

 ** _Enjoy!^^_**

* * *

 _ _— 9.59 PM;_ 14_ _th_ _January, 2015._ _—_

Kim Jongin bukan orang gila.

Ia duduk termenung di depan meja bar yang panjang. Dengan satu gelas _red-wine_ yang ia putar – putar tidak beraturan. Menghirup udara panjang, dan menghembuskannya kasar. Tawa keras teman – temannya berdengung dalam gendang telinga Jongin. Dipadu padankan dengan gemuruh musik yang dimainkan oleh seorang DJ handal di seberang sana.

Ini hari ulang tahunnya. Harusnya dia _bahagia_ , bukan?

"Jongin!" seseorang memanggil namanya seraya menepuk pundak sebelah kanan. "Ini pestamu! Harusnya kau ikut berpesta!"

Jongin hanya mendengus, dan meneguk _red-wine_ miliknya tadi sekaligus. "Mood ku tiba – tiba buruk, Baekhyun hyung. Lanjutkan saja dulu. Aku merasa—ada yang kurang."

Baekhyun hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya kecewa. Bersamaan dengan hal itu, Sehun datang dan langsung duduk di sisi kanan Jongin. Mengisi gelas bekas _red-wine_ tadi dengan _whisky._ Sampai penuh, dan akhirnya luber jatuh megalir ke tangan dia juga ingin mengajak Jongin untuk ikut berpesta dan bersenang – senang

" _What the fuck—_ Oh Sehun!" Jongin mendelik, sembari mengibas – ngibaskan tangannya yang terkena _whisky._ Sehun dan Baekhyun hanya terkikik. "Apa yang kalian tertawakan? Hah?"

"Kau lucu, Kim Kai!" celetuk Sehun sambil mencoba menahan tawa.

"Tidak ada yang lucu!"

"Hyung," balas Sehun lagi. Sementara Jongin hanya diam. Bocah ini biasanya serius kalau sudah memanggilnya dengan _hyung._ "Kau yang berulang tahun, kau yang mengajak kami ke sini, kau yang menyewa tempat ini dan mentraktir semua yang kau undang untuk minum sepuasnya dan bersenang – senang. Tapi kau sendiri? Sedang apa? Gegana?"

"Gegana? Galau; gundah; gulana, eh?" Baekhyun angkat bicara.

Sehun mengangguk sambil memainkan alisnya. _Well,_ ia sudah bersama Jongin lima tahun lamanya. Jadi, ia sudah hapal betul bagaimana teman sekaligus orang yang sudah dianggap sebagai kakak sendiri. Bagaimana cara Jongin berbohong _pun_ Sehun tahu.

Lagi – lagi Jongin menanggapi dengan helaan nafas berat, "Sudah kubilang, ada yang kurang di sini..."

"Apanya yang kurang?" Baekhyun mencoba berpikir. "Chanyeol, Suho, Chenchen, Kyungsoo, Xiu-ge, Lay-ge datang. DJ ada, bahkan sampai penari strip ada. Kurang apa? Tidak ada."

Jongin tak menanggapi ocehan panjang Baekhyun. Ia tahu semuanya lengkap. Tapi—ada yang kurang. Jauh di dalam hatinya ia merasakan kekurangan itu. Tapi apa?

Pria itu pun hanya bisa menegak _whisky_ yang usai dituangkan Sehun sekaligus— _lagi._

Sehun menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya prihatin melihat Jongin seperti ini. Tidak seperti biasanya. "Mungkin kau kebanyakan minum, Kai. Mau kuantar pulang?"

"Tapi biasanya Jongin kuat minum alkohol sebesar apapun…." gumam Baekhyun sambil memegang dagunya bingung. Ia ingat, biasanya kalau pergi ke bar bersama teman – teman, Jongin lah yang paling kuat. Lain sekali dengan dirinya yang sangat mudah mabuk.

"Jongin peminum yang baik, bukankah begitu?"

"Ya, Hyung," jawab Sehun. "Tapi kali ini dia minum tiga botol _red-wine._ Ditambah satu gelas _whisky_ penuh milikku tadi. Dan, yeah, dosisnya—"

"Aku pulang." Jongin bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Mengabaikan Sehun dan Baekhyun yang masih sibuk berdiskusi yang entah malah mengusik ketenangan pikirannya. Kedua sahabatnya itu juga ikut bangkit. Mengikuti Jongin sampai di pintu depan bar.

"Lanjutkan pesta kalian, tidak usah ikuti aku. Aku ingin pulang dan aku tidak mabuk!" ucap Jongin yang bahkan terbukti 100% tidak benar. Pria ini pun berjalan agak oleng menuju mobil sport berwarna hitam yang ia parkir. Masuk dalam pintu kemudi, dan menutupnya kasar.

Jongin lekas tancap gas untuk pulang. Meninggalkan Sehun dan Baekhyun (dan bahkan semua orang yang ia undang) berpesta tanpa adanya si pembuat acara. Toh ia juga sudah membayar semuanya.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ _— 10.25 PM;_ 14_ _th_ _January, 2015._ _—_

Persis seperti apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun, Jongin itu peminum yang baik.

Ia dapat fokus menyetir dengan selamat tanpa ada kecelakaan atau kasus seperti pemabuk lain yang bisa saja merenggut nyawa karena menyetir dengan mabuk. Buktinya, ia dapat sampai ke rumah. Memarkir mobil sebisa mungkin. Meskipun tidak rapi seperti biasanya, ban masih belum lurus, kaca masih terbuka, namun—sekali lagi, Jongin masih bisa memarkirkan mobilnya.

Jika memang dibolehkan jujur, kepala Jongin sudah dirasa pening. Ia berjalan gontai menuju pintu masuk utama. Menunduk sebentar untuk mengambil kunci yang ia letakkan di bawah _keset_ maroon dengan tulisan ' _welcome_ '. Jongin yang memang pelupa. Sehingga ia tidak mungkin mau membawa kunci rumah kemana – mana.

Gelap gulita menyambut kehadirannya kala masuk ke dalam rumah. Entah ia lupa membayar listrik atau lupa mengganti lampu. Yang pasti ia ingat bahwa kemarin ia baru saja membayar listrik dan lampu ini belum habis masa tenggangnya.

' _Kok gelap?'_ Jongin mulai membatin. Ia meraba – raba tembok, mencoba mencari saklar. _'Apa tadi aku mematikan lampu saat kelu—'_

" _Happy birthday to you~"_

Suara lembut seseorang yang bernyanyi menyapa indra pendengaran Jongin. Pria itu mengernyit, mencoba mengingat – ingat kembali siapa pemilik suara ini. Terasa familiar, _amat sangat familiar._

"— _happy birthday to you~_

 _Happy birthday, happy birthday!_

 _Happy birthday….. Kim Jongin~"_

Jongin tidak bisa menahan bibirnya untuk tertarik ke atas, " _…gege?_ "

 **Tek.** Lampu menyala.

Dan sosok pria mungil berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Dengan sebuah kue tart tanpa lilin bertuliskan _'Happy 21_ _st_ _Kim Jongin'_ , topi kerucut sederhana yang dibuat menggunakan kertas bekas, dan balon – balon lucu yang entah sejak kapan menggantung di langit – langit rumahnya. Senyuman Jongin tidak bisa berhenti.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Jongin _ku~"_ ucap pria itu sekali lagi. Namun, sedetik kemudian ia menunduk. "Maaf ini terlalu norak dan bahkan tidak ada lilin—"

Jongin mengabaikan ocehan kekecewaan pria mungil di depannya ini. Ia langsung menarik tubuh itu untuk duduk di sofa tengah, meletakkan kue tart di atas meja, dan membawa pria ini dalam pelukannya. Rupanya ini yang menyebabkan Jongin merasa _'ada yang kurang'_ saat pestanya tadi. Kurang satu sosok idamannya, **Lu Han**.

"Jongin?"

"Ssst… diamlah dulu, Ge! Biarkan seperti ini." ucap Jongin, semakin memeluk Luhan erat. Sang empu yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya bisa turut tersenyum, dan memberi sentuhan lembut pada punggung Jongin. "Aku merindukanmu, Gege. Sangat."

Luhan terkekeh, "Aku juga. Tapi kemarin kita baru saja pergi kencan, Jong."

Jongin sedikit terkejut mendengar pernyataan Luhan. Baru saja pergi kencan kemarin?

"Benarkah?" tanyanya sembari menatap wajah kekasihnya heran. Sungguh, ia tidak ingat sama sekali. _'Mungkin aku terlalu mabuk atau bagaimana sampai lupa segalanya?'_

Bibir Luhan mengerucut, "Jadi kau lupa…"

"Tidak, Sayang." Jongin memberi kecupan kecil di bibir Luhan. Seperti biasa, bibir itu kelemahan seorang Kim Jongin. "Aku selalu merindukanmu setiap hari. Dan, hey, jangan cemberut! Bisa kumakan bibirmu it—"

 **Puk.** Sebuah strawberry besar Luhan sumpalkan ke bibir Jongin yang terus saja berbicara yang tidak – tidak.

" _Shut up, please?_ Ini kue aku yang buat sendiri, dan kau harus mencobanya!" ucap Luhan sambil menyibukkan diri memotong tart buatannya sendiri menjadi bagian kecil dan meletakkannya di atas piring. Kue tersebut terlihat cantik dengan topping krim kocok putih sebagai selimut, dilengkapi dengan cokelat, kacang almond, dan buah strawberry.

Jongin mencoba menelan strawberry yang menyumpal mulutnya itu sampai habis. Tak lama ia berpikir kembali. Sungguh, terakhir kali Jongin melihat Luhan memasak itu saat ia mencoba menggoreng telur, namun berakhir dengan bau gosong dan rasa pahit yang luar biasa. Dan sekarang—roti tart?

"Sudah bisa memasak ya?" goda Jongin sembari mengerling nakal ke arah Luhan.

"Tentu! Aku pakai internet!"

"Jangan – jangan gosong lagi tuh dalamnya. Gak mau ah."

Luhan menghela nafas kesal, ingin menangis saja rasanya. Tapi, Jongin nanti bisa mengatainya cengeng kalau sekarang dia menangis. "Ya sudah kalau tidak mau. Ya sudah. Tidak apa – apa, aku makan sendiri saja!"

Pria berkulit tan terkikik sendiri melihat kelakuan kekasihnya yang menggemaskan ini. Luhan benar – benar ngambek sepertinya. Ia menyendokkan secuil tart, dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut sendiri. Dirinya sibuk mengunyah sesuap demi sesuap tart, tanpa sadar bahwa singa juga menginginkan rusa.

Kim Jongin beringsut mempersempit jarak antara dirinya dan Luhan. Mencium kembali bibir mungil yang terus bergerak lucu. Melumatnya pelan, dan bahkan mengambil tart yang telah Luhan kunyah untuk dapat masuk ke mulutnya juga. Luhan bingung apakah ia akan membunuh Jongin setelah ini atau malah merona malu.

Ah, sepertinya pilihan kedua lebih tepat.

"Kau bilang, aku harus mencobanya kan?" ucap Jongin seusai urusan dengan bibir Luhan. "Aku sudah mencobanya. Enak dan—manis!"

Rona merah di pipi Luhan semakin terlihat, "Kim Jongin bodoh!"

Namun, Jongin lagi – lagi tidak mendengar protes Luhan. Ia langsung meraih pisau dan mengiris tart tersebut. Memakan kue buatan Luhan tanpa berkomentar apapun. Memang, rasanya tidak seenak roti mahal yang dijual di toko pada umumnya, teksturnya juga agak kasar, tidak begitu empuk, dan bahkan tidak semanis rasa bibir Luhan. Tapi siapa sangka, Jongin menghabiskan kue tart itu.

"Jangan kenyang dulu ya, Jong!" Luhan berucap dengan pandangan berbinar. "Aku delivery ayam goreng favoritmu! Makanlah yang banyak!"

Tidak ada bantahan yang keluar dari mulut Jongin kala Luhan menarik tangannya untuk duduk manis di kursi ruang makan. Satu ekor ayam goreng tengah tersaji di hadapannya kali ini. Ia lekas mengambil piring, dan memakan ayam tersebut satu – persatu. "Gomawo, Ge."

Luhan tersenyum. Senyuman indah nan manis yang ia miliki. Mata rusanya bahkan turut menyipit. "Jongin harus gemuk!"

"Hm?"

"Ya, gemuk. Jongin harus gemuk!" ucapnya sekali lagi. "Gege gak suka orang kerempeng."

Jongin menelan ayamnya, "Jadi, gege mau sebesar apa?"

"Mungkin seperti ini," Luhan mempraktekkan dengan menggembungkan pipinya. Jongin pun mengikuti apa yang ia lakukan. Membuat pria mungil ini terkikik. "Yaampun, jelek sekali!"

"Pangeran tidak ada yang jelek."

"Memang siapa pangeran? Gege?"

"Bukan. Pangeran itu Kim Jongin. Just one and only."

Luhan merengut, "Terus gege?"

"Gege kan _princess_ cantik ku!"

"YAAAKK! GEGE TAMPAANN!" pekik Luhan geram. Ia pun menyumpalkan leher ayam ke mulut sang kekasih agar diam. "Gege juga manly. Jangan dibilang _princess,_ apalagi cantik!"

Tidak mau terima, Jongin pun menyumpal mulut Luhan dengan entah potongan ayam bagian apa (yang pasti, selama Jongin makan ayam ia tidak hapal bagian – bagian tubuhnya). Luhan pun akhirnya tidak bisa berbicara karena mulutnya penuh dengan ayam. Tak bisa dipungkiri, pukul – pukulan sendok malah terjadi.

Luhan si _talkactive,_ sementara Jongin si pembangkang. Beginilah kisah mereka yang terus mengalir menganak ekor ayam goreng itu telah ludes dengan cepat, namun juga jangan lupakan ceceran di mana – mana. Tidak ada yang namanya akur maupun romantis kalau mereka sudah bersama. Pasti ada saja yang menjadi permasalahan, dan nantinya pasti ada salah satu yang mengalah.

Sudah biasa.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ _— 11.55 PM;_ 14_ _th_ _January, 2015._ _—_

"Jongin," panggil Luhan. Saat ini mereka tengah duduk di depan televisi. "Punya film apa?"

"Ada. Mau nonton?"

Luhan mengangguk polos. Sudah jelas terlihat kalau ia bosan dengan acara televisi yang itu – itu saja. Kelakuannya yang seperti ini membuat Jongin kembali gemas. Ia mengusak rambut _blonde_ si pria mungil itu lembut. "Pilih saja di rak bawah televisi, Princess!"

 **Bletak!** Satu jitakan penuh rasa cinta diluncurkan Luhan secara terang – terangan ke arah jidat Jongin.

"Auuu~ sakit sayang,"

"Kubilang aku bukan princess!" protes Luhan sambil bangkit menuju rak yang ditujukan Jongin. Sementara si oknum yang usai dijitak hanya bisa terkekeh sambil menatap punggung kekasihnya yang sibuk bergerak – gerak mencari dvd film.

Luhan memilah – milah secara teliti. Tak jarang ia bahkan menemukan film biru di dalam sana. Membuatnya bergidik. "Mesum sekali…" gumamnya, namun masih bisa di dengar oleh Jongin.

"Apa?"

"Ini," Luhan berbalik, dan mengangkat beberapa dvd film biru di tangannya. "Ckckck dasar mesum."

Sedetik kemudian, dvd tersebut ia jatuhkan ke lantai dengan ekspresi tanpa dosa. Luhan memang tidak begitu menyukai film biru. Menambah dosa saja, begitu pendapatnya. Namun, Jongin memang bandel. Biasanya ia menontonnya bersama Sehun dan Chanyeol, sih.

"Tidak adakah film yang patut dilihat?" tanya Luhan. Dirinya kembali menyibukkan diri dengan menggeledah rak dvd milik Jongin. Mengingat yang ditemuinya daritadi adalah film biru dan—horror.

Seolah bisa menebak isi pikiran Luhan, bibir Jongin membentuk seringai jahil, "Aku hanya punya itu. Mau melihat horror atau _blue-film?"_

Tidak untuk horror. Luhan memang terlihat pemberani saat mendengar cerita hantu atau sebagainya. Meskipun ia tidak bisa melihat makhluk halus itu secara nyata, sih. Namun, pada akhirnya dia akan meminta orang untuk menemaninya tidur atau sekedar ke dapur maupun kamar mandi. Semua orang sudah tahu bahwa ia sangat takut dengan hantu.

Apalagi film biru— _hell no!_

Sibuk tenggelam dalam pikirannya, Luhan tidak menyadari bahwa Jongin sudah berada tepat di belakangnya. Kedua tangan si kulit tan melingkar mengelilingi pinggangnya yang ramping. Bibir Jongin menempel pada leher mulus milik Luhan, membuat sang empu terkejut. "J—jongin!"

"Lama sekali," nafas Jongin terasa hangat menyapa ceruk leher Luhan. "Ambil saja random kalau bingung."

Luhan bergidik, "Bisakah kau menyingkir?"

"Hmm?"

"Menyingkir."

"Tidak." seringai Jongin tampak kembali, lalu mengecup leher Luhan sekilas. "Tidak mau."

Tubuh rusa dalam kungkungan singa itu sedikit meronta. Entah mengapa ia memang selalu merasa geli saat diperlakukan seperti ini. Setelah berusaha, tubuh Luhan pun akhirnya berbalik. Justru malah disambut dengan muka Jongin yang amat sangat dekat—mata mereka bertemu.

"Lu Han.."

"Apa?"

"Ayo buat anak!"

"Hah…"

"Anak. Aku mau dua-puluh."

"Mau buat anak apa taman kanak – kanak?"

"Panti asuhan—" jawab Jongin. Kesal juga lama – lama. "—ya pasti anak lah!"

Tawa Luhan nyaris lepas, "Umm, ayo. Siapa takut."

"Benarkah?" tanya Jongin sembari terkekeh. Alisnya sampai naik dengan sendirinya.

"Iya. Maksudku—aku melahirkan sepuluh, dan kau sepuluh ya, Jongin."

Seorang Kim Jongin sweatdrop, ekspresinya terlihat datar. "Mana bisa?"

"Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin, kan?" jawab Luhan dengan percaya diri. Ia sama sekali tidak menyadari, bahwa saat ini Jongin tengah _ingin._ Berhubungan selama tiga tahun lamanya, pria tan itu tidak pernah menyentuh kekasihnya lebih selain sebuah ciuman di bibir.

Mungkin ini keterlaluan. Namun, hal ini malah membuat hubungan mereka semakin bertahan.

Tangan Jongin terangkat untuk mencubit hidung Luhan dan menggoyangkannya ke kanan dan ke kiri, "Dasar nakal. Cerewet lagi."

"Heissshh lepaskan!" pekik Luhan sambil mencoba melepaskan tangan Jongin dari hidungnya. Pria itupun melepaskan tangannya segera. "Kau lebih nakal, mesum, nonton film biru terus! Lagipula film lain kan ada yang bag—"

 **Cup.** Jongin membungkam mulut cerewet Luhan dengan bibirnya sendiri. Sebuah ciuman lembut tanpa adanya nafsu. Menyalurkan cinta terbesar yang ia salurkan pada pria mungil di hadapannya. Awalnya Luhan terkejut bukan main. Namun, melihat mata Jongin yang terpejam, ia pun memutuskan untuk bergabung dalam permainan Jongin kali ini.

Satu menit berlalu, ciuman itu terlepas.

Sehingga Jongin pun tersenyum melihat Luhan yang sepertinya ingin untuk menghirup udara lebih banyak.

"Aku mencintaimu, Lu Han hyung. Tetaplah bersamaku."

Luhan tersenyum, "Tidak ada jawaban lain selain _i love you too_ , Kim Jongin."

Jemari Jongin terarah untuk menyentuh bibir Luhan yang masih basah. Pandangannya terpaku pada benda kenyal tak bertulang milik pria mungil itu. Ia ingin mengungkapkan semuanya, membiarkan kekasihnya turut merasakan. Seberapa besar cinta Jongin yang dimiliki untuk Luhan.

Pria tan ini menatap Luhan dengan pandangan serius, "Gege, may I?"

Tidak ada penolakan, kekasih mungilnya ini tulus mengangguk. Menerima segala sentuhan Jongin yang memanjakan seluruh bagian tubuhnya. Hawa panas menyeruak, mengusir dinginnya malam yang menusuk tulang.

Jongin memantapkan diri, membawa Luhan ke dalam pelaminan bukanlah hal yang buruk.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ _— 7.27 AM;_ 15_ _th_ _January, 2015._ _—_

Jika harus kembali dalam dunia nyata, mentari terik tengah lama terbit dari ufuk timur. Membentang garis – garis terang yang menyilaukan mata. Hawa sejuk bercampur hangat menerjang, burung bernyanyi. Dan Kim Jongin masih setia terlentang di atas tempat tidurnya, dengan keadaan tanpa atasan.

Bukan apa – apa. Namun ia terbiasa tidur seperti ini.

Matanya terbuka saat dirasa hampa. Sosok yang ia harapkan tidak terjangkau. Padahal tangannya sudah berupaya untuk meraih. Namun, tetap saja, seseorang yang menemaninya semalaman tidak ada di tempat seharusnya. Jongin lekas mendudukkan diri, mencoba mengumpulkan kesadaran yang banyak.

' _Luhan hyung sudah pulang?'_ tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Meraih kaos ala kadarnya sekedar untuk menutupi bagian atasnya yang polos.

Berkaitan dengan _polos—_ ia jadi teringat akan apa yang terjadi semalam. Kegiatan intim yang lumayan menguras tenaga itu, semacam _sex…_ hmm, haruskah ia bercerita pada sahabat – sahabatnya? Ah, sepertinya tidak. Yang ada malah nantinya dia disuruh traktir lagi karena _berhasil._

Hanya saja, Luhan tidak jua memunculkan batang hidungnya. Entah kenapa membuat Jongin sedikit khawatir bercampur kecewa. Bisa jadi lelaki mungil itu pergi karena Jongin bermain terlalu kasar, dan bahkan melakukan hal tersebut sebelum menikah. Atau bahkan Luhan sudah tidak mencintainya lagi?

Entah, Jongin sendiri tidak tahu itu pertanyaan untuk siapa. Toh dia tidak tahu jawabannya sendiri.

Rumahnya kosong, benar – benar sepi. Tidak ada lampu mati, kue tart tanpa lilin, balon serta pernak – pernik ulang tahun—hey, mungkinkah Luhan merapikan semua itu dan membuang ke tempat sampah?

Jongin mengecek dapur, dan ia terkejut karena dapur itu masih bersih. Tidak ada ceceran ayam atau piring kosong. Sampah di rumahnya tidak penuh, bahkan ranjang yang usai ia gunakan juga tidak terlalu berantakan. Semuanya terlihat rapi seperti biasanya.

 _Secepat itukah Luhan membersihkan rumahnya?_

Tungkainya melangkah ke arah rak dvd yang jelas – jelas Luhan geledah semalaman, demi sebuah film. Namun, sekali lagi, masih tersusun rapi. Dvd film biru yang usai ia banting pun tidak berceceran di lantai. Semuanya terjadi seolah hanya Jongin yang menempati rumah ini semalam.

Aneh.

Hingga matanya menangkap sebuah buku bersampul cokelat muda, dengan gambar hewan singa berjajar dengan rusa, tak lupa dengan huruf letter bertuliskan _'K &L'_. Jongin hapal, ini Luhan yang menggambarnya sendiri. Bahkan pria mungil itu memberikan album ini saat usia hubungan mereka yang menginjak tiga tahun.

Jongin membuka halaman demi halaman album itu perlahan. Melihat rekaman yang tercetak dalam bentuk potret, tersusun rapi, tak ada lecet.

Seluruh kegiatannya bersama Luhan ada di dalam album tersebut. Mulai dari saat mereka pertama kali berfoto bersama, tertawa, bertanding sepak bola, main di pantai bersama banyak sahabatnya, sampai saat di mana ada yang mengabadikan moment mereka berciuman. Agak memalukan memang. Membuat Jongin terkekeh sendiri mengingatnya.

Sampai pada suatu halaman, dengan tulisan Jongin sendiri di tengah halaman. Menggunakan tinta hitam, dan bahkan ada yang luntur terkena air. Dalam halaman itu bertuliskan;

 _/ Funeral._

 _My beloved, Lu Han._

 _1990 – 2014._

 _Take care, I Love You. \\\_

Jongin mendapatkan kembali ingatannya bersamaan dengan jatuhnya buku itu ke atas dinginnya lantai. Membiarkan album itu terbanting, menghasilkan bunyi keras, disusul dengan teriakan frustasi milik seorang Kim Jongin.

Luhan semalam membuat kue bertuliskan _'Happy 21st Kim Jongin'_ ,

Namun Jongin sadar, di tahun ini ia berusia duapuluh dua.

Itu ucapan Luhan tahun lalu, sebelum benar - benar _pergi_ dari muka bumi.

Tinta itu menjadi saksi bisu bahwa pahit getir air mata Jongin membuatnya luntur.

Ia tidak ingin menerima kenyataan,

Bahwa yang terjadi semalam...

hanyalah _halusinasi._

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _ee-ek-sho's first angst fanfict based on plotideas!_**

 ** _Mind to review? lol_**


End file.
